


California

by XxDark_WinngsxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDark_WinngsxX/pseuds/XxDark_WinngsxX
Summary: Idk cute bokuaka thing named after california by Ricky Montgomery
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	California

**Author's Note:**

> Idk im dead

Koutaro fiddled with the small velvet box in his pocket anxiously, his other hand holding Keiji's as they made their way to the diner where they used to have all of their dates. 

"We should start coming here again, it's so cute." Akaashi said with a small smile on his face as he stared at the small american 90's style diner located near the couples house. 

"Well if you want to then we can!" Bokuto exclaimed, a large smile on his face. Keiji just smiled softly at his boyfriend, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. The intrusive thoughts that always seemed to invade his mind at that worst times decided to rear it's ugly head into the cute moment, causing Akaashi's smile to falter slightly.

Before Akaashi could start to overthink their entire relationship, Bokuto cupped his face with the hand that wasn't holding his own and kissed him softly, smiling into the display of affection. 

Keiji returned the kiss with enthusiasm, letting go of Koutaro's hand to wrap his arms around his neck. After a while he pulled back and rested his forehead against the owl's. 

"I love you." Akaashi said quietly, giggling slightly as Bokuto smiled, so bright it seemed to momentarily blind Keiji. 

"I love you too 'Kaashi!" Bokuto responded in his usual loud tone. He grabbed Akaashi's hand and dragged him the rest of the way to the diner, Keiji just barely being able to keep up. 

As they stepped into the familiar building the enticing smell of fresh pie and milkshakes. A small, round red head who introduced herself as 'Debbie' led them to a booth tucked in the corner of the place.

"We should get a milkshake to share!" Bokuto exclaimed, looking at Keiji with sparkling eyes. Akaashi just smiled slightly and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

"Sure, Bokuto-san." Akaashi agreed quietly, slowly lowering his hand from Koutarou's head to rest on the table situated between them. Debbie came back and got their order, mumbling a quiet "young love" as she left. 

The two spent the time mumbling small "I love you's" and sharing chaste kisses as they waited for Debbie to return with their chocolate milkshake.

She came back with a smile on her face as she handed the two the large chocolate shake with two iconic white and red straws. 

Koutarou gawked at the size of the thing, seemingly mesmerized at the amount that Americans portion. Akaashi just giggled at the slightly childish display before leaning forward and taking a sip. 

It was the same sweet taste he had grown to know over their time previously spent here. He saw that Bokuto's gaze had fallen to where his lips lay lazily wrapped around the straw. Keiji just chuckled quietly as he watched Bokuto be seemingly mesmerized by his lips. 

Kotarou broke out from his 'trance' after a few more seconds, a light blush coating his cheeks. They spent a while just staring at each other as they drank the milkshake. 

When they finished they paid and left. "Its now or never." Koutarou thought, turning to Akaashi. 

"Hey 'Kaashi?" Bokuto asked nervously, taking a deep breath and thinking of the encouraging words Kuroo had said earlier. 

"Yes, Ko?" Keiji replied, stopping when he noticed Bokuto had stopped walking. He turned to look at him, but gasped as he saw Koutarou drop to one knee and pull a small, velvet, red box. 

"Ever since highschool I knew that you are the one for me. I love you more than anything Keiji, and I would love nothing more than to be able to be with you forever, so Keiji Agkaashi, will you marry me?" Bokuto asked, opening the box to reveal a silver band with a small, sparkling blue gem in the middle. Akaashi probably would've been able to tell what stone it was, but he was too overwhelmed for the thought to even cross his mind. 

Koutarou let out an 'oof' as Akaashi crashed into him. "Yes! Of course, yes! Oh my gosh, Koutarou!." Keiji blabbered on smiling so wide as tears made their way down his face. 

"Hey hey hey! Why are you crying Keiji?" Bokuto asked, a large smile on his face as he slipped the ring onto Akaashi's finger. 

"I'm just so happy. I love you, Koutarou." Keiji said, smiling wide as he stared at Koutarou, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Love you too Keiji!" Koutarou said with a wide grin, kissing Keiji sweetly, unable to hold back a large smile. 

They stayed there in each others embrace on the cold concrete of the sidewalk, ignoring all the people who cast a glance their way, only paying attention to the feeling of one another.

Bonus:

"Hey Keiji, who's last name should we take?" 

"Yours." Keiji replied with no hesitation.

"Why?" Ko questioned, curious.

"Koutarou, what is my full name?" Keiji asked, seemingly ignoring his question. 

"Uh, Keiji Aghkaashi?" Koutarou answered, confused.

"That's why."

"Wha-HEY


End file.
